1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for data processing with magnetic information carriers, with a read-write head, where a relative motion is occurring between the information carrier and the read-write head during processing and where a slide can be driven by a motor.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Conventional magnet strip module device groups include a slide which is driven with a screw spindle and a motor. Instead of the element of a screw spindle, there can be employed in certain circumstances a Bowden control or a cable pull. The support of the screw spindle relative to the apparatus frame is presently not free from play and thus the motion of the read-write head cannot occur at constant speed. In such a case, the magnetic recordings, such as bits, move relative to each other such that an information distortion and corruption occurs. In one case, a distorted recording is generated and, in a second case, it is not possible to read free from errors. It is to be considered here, that the information density, according to accepted standards, is prescribed by a distance from bit to bit of 0.06 mm. The tolerance amounts during writing in this case, for example, to + 5% of 0.06 mm. Such devices therefore require an extremely high accuracy of the motion for a slide driven by a motor.